Unexpected Love
by PadfootPrints
Summary: It's the 7th year of Hogwarts for the Marauders and Lily.This is mainly a love hate fic of Lily and James.
1. Chapter 1

It was another year of Hogwarts. The noises of chattering students, screeching owls and luggage being heaved off the train were heard. Lily stepped off the train and her eyes glistened as she laid her eyes on the castle before her.  
  
"It really feels like home."  
  
As she turned away to unload her belongings, five figures sauntered towards her, and then they broke into a run. Sirius plunged onto her back and embraced Lily. Startled, Lily whirled around to find five smiling companions next to her; Sirius, James, Remus, Alice and Peter.  
  
"How was summer?" asked Remus serenely, his tired eyes twinkling.  
  
"Good, although I'll have to say Petunia was certainly not the highlight of my summer. You wouldn't believe how tactless she is," responded Lily, grinning slightly. Lily was beaming. She was finally back at Hogwarts, where magic happens all around, and the reunion of her closest friends made her exuberant.  
  
Sirius and Alice headed off in the other direction, meeting other friends, while Remus went to discuss about his schedule with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"So," said a boy with untidy black hair, glasses, and a cheeky grin. "Lily's Head Girl. Excited?"  
  
"Overwhelmed! I wonder whose Head Boy," exclaimed Lily, tugging at her luggage.  
  
A broad grin was shown over James' face.  
  
"You? James Potter; Head Boy? What has Dumbledore been taking?" said Lily, stifling a chuckle.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Funny, Evans. You think I'm not fully capable of having this significant responsibility?" retorted James.  
  
"That's precisely what I'm thinking," responded Lily with a smug look on her face, laughing. "Oh sure, James Potter being Head Boy by teaching 1st years how to plant dung bombs in classrooms and incantations for persistent burping. This is going to be a productive year."  
  
Crowds of students headed off towards the Great Hall, chattering happily. Sirius, Remus and Peter ran to catch up with Lily and James. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table, waiting patiently for Dumbledore's speech and Sorting Ceremony to end. Soon, sumptuous food appeared before their eyes and then there were sounds of forks and spoons clinking on dishes.  
  
"Fifty points from Slytherin for being daft, small-minded gits. Ah, yes. Music to my ears," exclaimed James, smiling slyly. Sirius chuckled merrily.  
  
"James! This responsibility as Head Boy is not to be solely used as your own benefit! You're going to incense the Slytherins for your pompous behavior and - " shouted Lily.  
  
"English, please," interrupted James.  
  
Lily groaned, while everyone guffawed.  
  
"There's no point in lecturing him, Lily. He knows his responsibility. Don't be concerned when we educate the young ones with our knowledge of mischief," said Sirius nonchalantly. "Kidding," Sirius added when Lily opened her mouth in order to protest.  
  
Once the feast was over, the food disappeared and the dishes were clear and fully cleaned. Dumbledore bid the students to bed, who were fully fed and exhausted. Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Alice and Peter headed back Gryffindor Tower and into their dormitories, not knowing that there would be tension between each other soon.  
  
A/N: First Chapter! I'd appreciate if you would review this story and tell me what you think of it! There are going to be problems between the friends in the story and this is mainly a Lily and James, love/hate story. 


	2. Chapter 2

"James! Wake up!" shouted Sirius, taking a rather large pillow and swatting it on James's face.  
  
"I'm up.." mumbled James, but pulled his sheets over his head to avoid sunlight.  
  
"Prongs, get up. I'm warning you," said Sirius nonchalantly. James merely grunted while grabbing a pillow and clamping it over his head.  
  
"Fine. There's no alternative left. 'Bye, bye Miss American Pie, drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry, and them boys-!" sang Sirius in the utmost terrible voice.  
  
"Alright! I'm up!" James covered his ears, desperately trying to block out the sound. Still, Sirius kept singing. "I'm up already! Sirius! STOP SINGING! FOR GOODNESS-"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sake.." James finished quietly. All the boys in the dormitory stared at James, with a slight puzzled look. He cleared his throat and calmly said, "I'll be off now," as though nothing had happened. As he passed Sirius, James muttered, "At least I don't snore! You sound like an elephant deflating itself."  
  
"At least I don't have anger issues! Try Anger Management. But hey, why go that far? Try getting some tips from Snape," Sirius responded.  
  
James and Sirius guffawed. Once they finished getting dressed with their usual uniforms, they headed down the Great Hall. Sirius and James casually sat down at the Gryffindor table with Remus, Peter and Alice, who had just arrived.  
  
"Great, just great. I have an essay due for Professor Plyte. He's making us do four bloody rolls of parchment!" whined Peter. He glanced up; looking unsure and hoping that someone would be kind enough to help him.  
  
"No worries. I'll help you get some books," said Remus genially, taking a mouthful of cereal.  
  
James ate his eggs and sausages, fully satisfying his stomach. He looked down the table and saw a redhead, who was clearly Lily Evans. Lily had a simple look but had a natural beauty that was alluring. She was chatting with a Ravenclaw, Jake Tykin. A small surge of jealousy shot through James and he found himself glaring him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" questioned Alice, waving her hand in front of James's face.  
  
"That guy who's talking to Lily. Who is he? He looks familiar, " said James, making an effort to look as though this didn't concern him.  
  
"Oh, Tykin? He's in Ravenclaw and the Keeper of Ravenclaw's Quidditch Team. He's canny and teacher's are quite fond of him too," responded Alice, looking at Jake.  
  
"I see," said James contemptuously, eyeing the two.  
  
"Do I see a hint of jealousy?" said Sirius, grinning.  
  
"What are you talking about Sirius? I'm just concerned that Tykin is up to something," said James, nettled.  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows, grinning.  
  
"Translation: James fancies Lily. Admit it, will you?" exclaimed Sirius, smirking.  
  
James glowered at his friend.  
  
"Look, I don't fancy Lily. She's just a colleague and a friend," explained James.  
  
"Sure.." said his friends in unison.  
  
"Just tell Lily," suggested Sirius, munching on his bread.  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Lily curiously, as she sat down between James and Alice.  
  
A/N: The 2nd chapter! The 3rd one will be up soon. For those of you who were wondering about the actual "love/hate" part, it's not coming yet. It'll eventually start in the next few chapters. =) Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
